Currently, when a job seeker (i.e. potential employee) conducts a search for a job via a mobile job classified search engine, the job seeker is generally required to input details such as a keyword related to the job they are searching for such as job title, location and terms of employment (i.e. full time, part time, etc.). Generally, this is quite a tedious task for the job seeker to input these details each time a search is conducted. Some job search engines allow for the job seeker to store search criteria such that when the user can re-run the search without inputting the search criteria again. However, such a search strategy is generally quite broad as the criteria that the user is willing to input to browse job classifieds is fairly limited. Attempts by a job seeker to use standard search techniques to narrow the volume of job classifieds they view have the unintended consequence of limiting their career alternatives to positions with titles that are similar to their current positions.
Additionally, when an employer wishes to identify potential employees for a particular job that needs to be filled, it is common that the employer will place a job classified advertisement with a job classified website or the like. However, the employer must then filter through the applications from potential employees which can be a tedious task. Another common technique is that the employer may engage a recruiter to identify potential employees. This is not ideal, as the recruiter may not have fully appreciated the skill set that the potential employee requires for the employer, thus time is wasted in finding the appropriate employee. Furthermore, the cost of using a recruiter is considerable.
Therefore there is a need to overcome or at least alleviate one or more of the above-mentioned problems or provide a useful alternative.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.